candles and paper boats
by PennyWorth
Summary: little Faramir is not really looking forward to Yule tide but life works in mysterious ways and Faramir finds himself making new friends and receiving the greatest present of all.


_So this is a story I wrote for Christmas (and yes I know its early but I feel in the mood for some soppy Christmas brotherly love) I hope you all like it too _:)

_P.s I don't own anything, it all belongs to the genius that is Tolkien, however, Siff, Rodrick, Osto, Oberon and Theo are all mine (hehe)_

_P.p.s also I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested you can leave me a message on my account or see my profile for my email._

* * *

Candles and paper boats

It was winter and the snow was thick on the ground. From his nursery window little Faramir could see the whiteness stretch out for leagues across the Pelennor. Down in the great hall the servants were decorating the huge tree that had been brought in yesterday. Faramir wished that he and Boromir could decorate it together like they used to. But Boromir was not in Minas tirith, he was away learning how to be a soldier.

The little boy sighed morosely, he really wanted to help decorate the tree. Finally when he could stand it no more he slid off the window seat he'd been kneeling on and trotted downstairs. Sure enough the servants were getting out the decorations. Faramir could see the little candles that would eventually light up the whole tree.

Sticking his thumb in his mouth he edged closer. Two men were sorting through the large chest. One was older with grey streaked hair. He was tall and slender and wore a pale blue woollen tunic. His companion was heavier set with reddish brown hair and a big nose. He wore a burgundy tunic. They looked like they were related.

A beautiful woman was approaching them. She bore a silver tray laden with small goblets of muled wine and a plater piled high with gingerbread squares. She had wild dark brown hair and glittering almost black eyes. Behind her a small boy about Faramir's own age trailed dragging a huge wreath covered in pale orange flowers and rich red berries.

The man with grey streaked hair glanced up and his face broke into a warm smile, "Hello my love," he greeted.

The woman smiled and dropped a light kiss on his lips, "I thought you boys might be hungry."

The little boy bounced up and down, "Look papa! Look what I made!"

The man smiled down at his little son, "All by yourself? My aren't you a clever lad."

The little boy beamed proudly. His mother glanced round the hall, then her gaze spotted Faramir peeking around one of the many pillars. She smiled warmly at him, "Hello there. Are you hungry too?"

Faramir fidgeted and was about to shake his head when his tummy let out a loud growl of protest.

The beautiful woman laughed lightly, "Come on out, I have honey milk here too."

Very slowly Faramir crept from his hiding place. The man in the burgundy tunic glanced over, "Hey now, isn't that the steward's youngest?"

The woman shrugged, "So? He is but a child, just like Oberon here."

The other little boy gave Faramir a shy smile and beckoned him closer. The woman placed her tray on one of the near by chest and crouched down in front of Faramir, "Are you hungry?"

Faramir nodded and his tummy rumbled again.

"My name is Siff," the woman introduced as she handed him a gingerbread square.

Faramir accepted it, "Thank you," he whispered.

Siff smiled again, "Your most welcome. Here," she handed another square to the other little boy, "Make sure you put that wreath somewhere safe now Oberon."

Oberon gave Faramir a wider grin than before and carefully placed the wreath next to the tray.

"Did you really make that yourself?" Faramir asked in awe.

Oberon nodded, "Yes, well mama showed me how, but I mostly did it all," he enthused.

"Would you show me?" Faramir breathed.

Oberon nodded, "When we find something suitable to make one with I'll show you."

Siff nudged her husband, "Aren't they sweet together?"

"Not that it'll last long," the man in he burgundy tunic grumbled.

"Oh stow it Osto," Siff chided, "Rodrick?" she turned back to her husband.

Rodrick shrugged, "As long as he's happy I have no objection with Oberon playing with the steward's son."

Siff rolled her eyes, "Men." they really didn't get it at all.

"Do you have any brother's?" Faramir asked Oberon as he nibbled his gingerbread square savouring the taste.

Oberon shook his head, "Three older sisters."

Faramir gapped, "Three? I only have a big brother." Faramir could not imagine having three sisters.

Oberon laughed at the look of horror on his new friends face, "It's not so bad."

"Hey little bear," the reddish haired man called Osto shouted, "We're going to put the candles up if you want to help."

Faramir glanced shyly over at his new friend, "Could I help too?"

Oberon beamed and leapt to his feet dragging Faramir with him, "Papa Faramir will help too!" he declared.

Rodrick shrugged a lazy smile playing across his lips, "Come on then."

For the rest of the afternoon they put up all the candles and as darkness fell Osto and Rodrick lit them all so the great hall was bathed in a warm orange glow. Faramir and Oberon had fallen asleep some time ago curled up at the foot of the tree.

Siff couldn't help but find the situation adorable. Rodrick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "It's been a while since I've seen his little Lordship so happy," he murmured.

Siff arched an eyebrow, "Naturally. He misses his elder brother and his father pays him no attention. I'd be miserable if I were him."

Osto shook his head, "He's not so bad, for a noble that is."

Siff cuffed him round the ear, "He's but a child. You shouldn't judge so harshly."

Osto dodged away from her swiping hand, "All right, all right dearest sister in law, you win!"

Siff smirked smugly, "Of course."

It was very late now and Boromir was packing the rest of his belongings. It would only be a short journey home from Osgilliath but Boromir hopped he wouldn't be late.

His best friend Theo lent across his pony, Pebbles, "Looking forward to going home?"

Boromir shrugged, "More like looking forward to seeing Faramir again."

Theo laughed, "I swear you two are inseparable."

Boromir shook his head chuckling. Theo was right after all, if Boromir could have his way he'd never leave Faramir alone.

Theo shoved his red curls out if his bright eyes and fixed the last strap on Pebble's saddle, "There, I'm all set."

Boromir nodded, "Are escort should be here soon."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Escort?" he snorted, "Like we need one. You and I could ride from here to Minas tirith alone and blindfolded. We're nearly twelve for crying out loud."

Boromir laughed at his friends impatience. Theo's mother was from Rohan and Theo had inherited her fiery temper along with her red hair and freckles. It was true though, he and Theo could have made the journey alone but being the stewards son sometimes had its disadvantages.

Finally an old gristle man followed by four others strode into the stables, "Are you ready to go?" he snapped.

Boromir nodded and hopped the captain wouldn't be this bad tempered for the duration of the journey.

Theo nudged him and grinned, "Some-thing's got a bee in his bonnet."

Boromir mounted his own pony, a proud chestnut named Florian. It had been Faramir's idea so Boromir had kept the name. Theo swung himself astride Pebbles, who was named after his dapple grey colour.

The small party crossed the Pelennor slowly. Boromir was anxious that they shouldn't be late but there was no point telling their escort to speed up, that would only make them even more grumpy.

Siff woke Faramir and Oberon from their nap and bundled Oberon up in his thick woollen cloak. They were going down to the Anduin to release their paper boats. Faramir had gone with Boromir the year before and once he'd gone with his mother and father, but that was before his mother had died.

"You can come with us if you want," Siff offered but Faramir politely declined her. Still she had said that he and Oberon could play together whenever they wanted and that was enough for the youngest son of the steward.

He watched Rodrick wrap his arm around Siff who held Oberon's hand as they left the palace. Osto strode on ahead humming to himself. Faramir followed them outside and peered over the edge of the wall that surrounded the court of the kings. It was bitterly cold, likely to snow again before the night was over and Faramir shivered beneath his thin shirt. He wished he'd put his green tunic on like his maid had suggested.

He wished that Boromir was here, then they could go to the Anduin together. As the stars brightened in the sky he slowly slipped into a uneasy sleep. He dreamed of the white tree, all dead and withered and wreathed in flame. He woke with a start looking around for his brother, but Boromir was in Osgilliath not Minas tirith.

Miserably he wandered back inside. His feet lead him to his father's study. The door was open a jar and warm welcoming light from the fire seeped through into the hall. Faramir was tempted to brave his father just for the company but decided against it. His farther would not be happy to see him. Turning away he trudged back to the emptiness of the nursery.

He curled up on the window seat with Beren his well worn bear. Beren had first belonged to Boromir but his elder brother had given it to him when he'd left for Osgilliath back in the summer. Faramir liked the bear because he felt like it was a little bit of his brother that he could keep with him.

Sleep found him again. His maid came in with supper and finding him asleep left it on the table and tucked the spear blanket from his bed around him before slipping silently out again.

Boromir and Theo arrived at the stables and left their pony's in the keeping of the stable boy's. Then they hurried to the palace and tip-toed into the nursery. Boromir smiled softly, trust his baby brother to fall asleep in quite ridiculous place.

Very carefully he lifted his sleeping brother up, Faramir was really getting too big to be carried but Theo helped him adjust Faramir until he had him on his back Faramir's arms hanging over his shoulder's Beren the bear clutched tightly in one hand.

Theo chuckled fondly, "He really missed you then."

Boromir grinned, "How could you not miss me?"

"Arrogant idiot," Theo teased.

"If I wasn't carrying something very precious I'd drop it and floor you," Boromir retorted.

Theo laughed, "Something precious," he shook his head, "That is so like you."

Boromir shrugged, "Wait until you get a little brother."

Theo shook his head, "I bet you it'll be a sister."

They sneaked past the guard on gate duty and made their way to the river. Faramir felt odd. Like he was being buffeted by rolling waves or on the back of a horse. Both of which were impossible. Very gently he was set down and someone shook his shoulder, "Hey! You've got to wake up for a little bit now my little one."

Faramir frowned, that was Boromir's voice but Boromir was in Osgilliath. Slowly he opened his eyes. The stars twinkled in the sky overhead but it was beginning to cloud over and tiny snow flakes drifted down from above. In front of him was the Anduin filled with a fleet of paper boats caring prays to the one.

He looked around until his grey eyes fell on two beaming familiar faces. Faramir flung himself into his brother's arms. Theo laughed and hugged him too.

"We thought you'd like a little surprise," Theo chuckled.

"You came back just for me?" Faramir gapped.

Boromir hugged him tightly, "I missed you too much."

Faramir rested his head on his elder brother's shoulder, "I missed you to Borry."

Theo coughed lightly, "Don't you want to send your own boat now?"

Faramir's eyes lit up as Theo presented him with a paper boat. He frowned, "But what about you and Borry?"

Theo ruffled the little boy's hair, "Don't fret so, we have boats of our own too."

Faramir beamed and scurried down to the waters edge to set loss his boat. Boromir and Theo walked slowly behind him small smiles on their faces. This was defiantly worth coming back for.

Faramir grinned as the joined him and threw his arms around Boromir's legs, "This is the best Yule tide ever."

Boromir ruffled his little brother's hair and wished that his father could see this jewel that the Valar had given them. Maybe one day, he would.


End file.
